I will fight for you
by Ell4
Summary: Princess Amira's presence in Camelot had not been welcomed by everyone. The prince had be-friended the princess almost straight away much to a certain person's saddness. Can Arthur calm Gwen's troubled mind?


_All rights to the respective owners. I own nothing. This is just for pure fun! I hope you enjoy!  
>-<em>

Arthur's mind raced in confusion. He didn't understand anything that was happening. Gwen had been avoiding him. It had been weeks since Princess Amira had appeared in Camelot. Uther had taken in the Princess when she had been attacked by bandits. The Princess was expected to leave as soon as her father arrived to take her back to the neighbouring kingdom of Mittal.

"Something troubling you, Arthur?" Merlin asked walking up to the daydreaming crowned prince.

"N-nothing." Arthur lied. Merlin frowned looking over Arthur's face. He knew there was something wrong. He had an idea what it was too.

"It is your relationship with Princess Amira that is causing Gwen's… distance." Merlin commented. Arthur spun around from his bedroom window which he had been staring through.

"My relationship? What relationship?" Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"Go and tell her that." Merlin urged.

"Merlin," Arthur said sternly. "Don't tell me what to do." Merlin grinned ear to ear as he bowed his apologises to Arthur who was dashing out the door.

"Well that was easier than I had expected." Merlin laughed to himself as he began cleaning the room.

Gwen sighed again. She had been doing it a lot lately. It had become a habit since Princess Amira had graced Camelot with her presence. Gwen bit her tongue. She knew that the Princess was a sweet girl who would make a wonderful queen. Arthur and Princess Amira had hit it off straight away, much to the disappointment of Gwen. She walked along the corridor in the direction of her home as she had finished all of her necessary duties for the day. She needed to go home and rest. Being in the castle made the possibility of seeing the Prince extremely high, something Gwen did not wish for. She had been avoiding Arthur rather well during the Princess' stay. Gwen felt her heart breaking at the thought of a wedding announcement in the not too distant future.

Gwen had made it to the castle gardens until she realised that her mission of evading the Prince had failed.

"Guinevere." Arthur said her name in the firm tone he used when he was unhappy.

"Good evening sire." Gwen smiled weakly. She had only been able to hold up her charade due to the fact she had not faced Arthur directly. All the scenarios Gwen had played in her head were now useless. She hated her powerless she was against his smothering presence. Gwen curtsied and then began walking pass the Prince. A strong hand stopped her in her tracks and pulled her around to face him again.

"Oh no, we are not finished here. Why have you been avoiding me?" Arthur demanded.

"I have not," Gwen lied. One of Arthur's eyebrows shot up in a way of showing her that he didn't buy it. "I've been busy with your guest."

"Glad you brought that up. What do you think of Princess Amira?" Arthur asked.

"She is lovely and very beautiful." Gwen answered truthfully.

A sparkle of teasing flickered in Arthur's eyes and he nodded in approval.

"Yes, she is rather agreeable," He noticed the way Gwen's gaze dropped from his. "Queen material?" At the sudden enquiry Gwen snapped her head up again to lock looks with Arthur. He dared her to answer, wanted to know everything that was going on in her mind, every single detail. Gwen never ceased to rise above Arthur's expectations of anyone. He loved everything about her. From her warming touch to her fiery temper.

"Indeed." Gwen finally replied after a long pause. She had to wonder why Arthur was asking her such things. Did he wish to torture her so? "If that is all, sire, I shall be on my way." She said attempting to escape the Prince's iron grip.

"I'm sure her betrothed would agree with you." Arthur replied not letting his grasp on the maid loosen. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Betrothed? You're already betrothed?" Gwen gasped. She raised her free hand to cover her mouth in shock. Arthur could not resist the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"I've had enough of that nonsense since Princess Elena, you know that," Arthur shook his head. "Besides my heart belongs to another." Gwen's heart thundered in her ears. So everything she had seen between Arthur and Princess Amira was not as it seemed. What a fool she had been. Arthur's hand on Gwen's arm loosened as he pulled her closed to him. Gwen took a step forward without resistance. "How could you think of such things Guinevere?" Arthur whispered as she laid her hands gently on his chest.

"People will see." Gwen sadly said as she attempted to take a step back. Arthur would not have any of it as he kept his arms securely around her waist.

"I do not care if they see. We have kept quiet long enough."

"You cannot mean that." Gwen dropped her eyes to the floor. Arthur gently raised her chin so he could gaze into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I would never lie to you Guinevere. Surely you must know that I cannot breathe without you. How could I possibly love another?" Arthur said with such sincerity that Gwen feared she would melt from his words.

Gwen liked the way she fit perfectly in Arthur's arms. It was like they were meant for each other. She smiled sadly as she brushed the thought away. It wasn't right to be thinking of such impossible things.

"Arthur, I do not know what to say." Gwen replied honestly.

"Tell me you feel the same. Tell me that I am not alone."

"To say that I love you would be both an understatement and hurtful. You know that this can never be. I wish that it was not so. Maybe it would be easier if we did not see each other."

"Yes, that would be easier." Arthur let his voice drift off. He gave a small nod as he lowered his lips to Gwen's, claiming her mouth with his own. Gwen felt the warmth of his lips and immediately forgot her surroundings. She could only focus on the prince before her and her adoring affection for him. After they reluctantly parted Arthur smiled down at her. "I was never one for easier, Guinevere. I will fight for you. Mark my words. I will fight for us." Arthur allowed himself the reward of another kiss from her sweet lips before he departed with a smile.

"I seem to believe that you have fixed whatever was troubling you, Arthur?" Merlin teased as he appeared in the prince's chambers.

"Oh shut up, Merlin." Arthur growled but the smile never left his face. "I will fight for you." Arthur whispered to himself as he gazed out the window and down on the kingdom's gardens where a certain maid was staring lovingly at him. She gave a small bow as she shuffled out of sight.


End file.
